


Two Princesses, a World of Difference

by KratosAurion97



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Zelda brings Hilda over to Link's house for a night of sex. The Princess of Hyrule quickly learns how shameless her fellow princess is.





	Two Princesses, a World of Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



Link heard sounds of girlish moans and giggles as he lay in bed, he groaned and felt something wet and slick roaming his lower half. He opened his eyes and sat up, surprised to see Princess Zelda and Princess Hilda in his house, laying across his thighs and facing both sides of his cock.

They both licked a steady trail from his balls to the tip of his dick, giggling sweetly as the young man was awoken by their oral activity. He groaned as the girls continued to lick up and down his shaft, covering his cock in a sheen of their combined saliva. He was shocked to see Zelda wearing a skimpy lingerie set; the bra cups were small yellow triangles that were designed to look like the full Triforce and it failed to cover her full tits, leaving plenty of underboob showing. And her panties were the same color with a larger upside down Triforce design on the crotch.

Zelda quickly took over, leaning sideways over into Link's lap, she took his cock passed her lips and made her way all the way down his shaft with her mouth, dragging her tongue all over his dick excitedly. 

Hilda watched the blonde princess steadily suck the thick cock in front of her, she looked over to Link who was now sitting up and enjoying the treat. "Princess Zelda talked me into this, you should be very grateful to her. But don't forget to involve me in all the wonderful plowing," Hilda teased, she leaned in to get a bit of Link's cock.

Zelda pulled off of the hero's shaft, and joyfully watched as Hilda took over.

The blonde smiled again, she used her hand to reach between Link's thighs to cup his balls, Zelda began to lightly caress his nuts as Hilda continued to slurp on his cock, the princess of Hyrule gently rubbed her palm all around Link's sac, delighting in his increasing groans as the pleasure was certainly getting to him. 

Hilda did a few more bobs, pushing her lips all the way down Link's rod tightly, covering his cock in a thick sheen even though she couldn't deep throat him as shamelessly as Zelda could. She pulled all the way off, and looked across Link's lap at Zelda, "I think he's getting close, shall we?"

Zelda nodded, she took the initiative and got down onto the floor on her knees with Hilda quickly following and kneeling beside her. The sly princess looked up at Link, who was now standing before the girls with his hands pumping up and down his shaft.

Link groaned as he aimed the tip of his cock at their lovely faces; he noted how Hilda gave a soft smile that showed she was eager to take his load across her face, while Zelda's mouth was open wide and tongue out to claim a taste of his thick jizz.

"Cum all over our faces, Link," Zelda goaded excitedly, her hand down to rub her neatly trimmed pussy.

The busty blonde's words drew a final grunt and jerk of his hips, Link threw his head back and fired off thick streaks of spunk across each of the princesses' faces. Zelda took a good bit of cum on her tongue and into her mouth as Hilda let his seed splatter her pretty face. Link watched as Zelda turned Hilda's head and pulled her in for a kiss. He heard a giggle come from his princess as he realized what she was doing.

Hilda's head was tilted back as Zelda handed her Link's seed by way of tongue, the quieter princess was delighted to find herself enjoying the potent salty taste of Link's cum, she gradually felt more into this whole invitation to fuck Link as she participated in all of Zelda's favorite lewd acts. Hilda spread her knees apart, showing Link how wet and ready she was to be plowed as she drew her lips from her fellow princess. "Zelda insisted I go first, but I'll not be taken on the floor."

Link extended his hand, letting Hilda take his help onto her feet. She followed him by hand the short foot back to the bed, the young hero climbed into bed and was shocked to see Hilda claiming her spot where he usually laid back on his pillows and slept. 

"Pound me, Link." Hilda pleaded, blushing slightly while she spread both legs to grant him access to her royal snatch.

The swordsman laid over the foreign royal instantly, guiding his cock with his left hand straight into the needy girl's slick hole. He started off with quick, eager thrusts that sent Hilda twisting and moaning beneath him. Link's hips snapped down in rapid succession, pushing his shaft balls-deep into the girl. He moaned with Hilda as they were both deep in the pleasure of the slick, tight friction.

Hilda kept repeated Link's name in between her high pitched wines, she had her head pressed back against the boy's pillow as his dick slammed into her soaked, needy cunt with abandon. From the side she could head Zelda giggling again, it was odd having another woman there as she was getting fucked, but it was far from awkward or bad. "Deeper," Hilda gasped, she wrapped her legs around Link's waist and her arms around his neck; holding him as close to her curvy body as she could amidst the repeated thrusts he made to fuck her deep and hard.

Link moaned, slamming his hips harder into Hilda and his cock even deeper into her cunt, the slickness and warmth of her hole was driving him up the wall with delight, and closer and closer to another release. The bed creaked madly as Link fucked Hilda hard, the purple-haired girl's screams of joy only encouraged him to slam balls deep inside her velvety pussy and keep the friction going. 

From the side, Zelda watched Hilda getting hammered eagerly and awaited her turn with her hero. Her juices ran down her legs, the girl yearned for her turn, but she was willing to stand and spectate the heavy thrusts Link plunged into Hilda's sntach with. She had quickly discarded her racy bra and panties as they would only get in the way of the fun after this point.

Hilda was deep in the burning pleasure, she had her head thrown back against the pillows as she took every inch of Link's cock into her pussy, he pumped in and out of her rapidly and with vigor, grunting lowly as his dick slid rapidly between her slick walls. "So good~" She groaned, arching her back as she squirted onto the shaft that was slamming in and out of her twat. 

Link gritted his teeth as Hilda's pussy clamped down around him, he reached under her and grasped her fat ass while giving the last couple thrusts he could muster while her pussy did its job of milking his seed from his balls. The young man swore and sheathed his blade inside the royal hole, he pulled away from her body to look over her on his knees, Link reached out and grabbed Hilda's impressive rack, squeezing both boobs with his palms as his dick twitched inside her hole and shot his seed deep in her womb.

Before Link even had a chance to catch his breath, he saw Zelda climbing onto the bed next to Hilda. The blonde got on all fours and stuck her plump, perky booty up high and wiggled her rump side to side for her man.

"That was fun to watch Link; now give me it even harder than you did Hilda."

Link withdrew his cock from Hilda's creampied hole and scooted over next behind Zelda, he brought his cockhead right up to her asshole and tapped his tip at her anus.

"You ravaged my butt really well last time, Link. Can't you do my pussy instead? I trimmed my bush just for the occasion!"

Link did note how her pubes were trimmed to look just like the Royal Family's insignia--complete with the Triforce made with her golden pubes. He did as Zelda requested and pushed into her cunt to give her the hammering she clearly needed. With each thrust he drew his hips back and slammed forward quickly, bottoming out inside her vagina and feeling her slick walls massaging his shaft as he moved back and forth.

Hilda had gathered herself and sat facing the pair, watching as Zelda's huge titties bounced and swayed back and forth from the rough fucking Zelda took. Based on their conversation just now, Hilda noted that Link clearly liked anal. She got down on her hands and knees, pushing the side of her ass into Zelda's as Link kept thrusting into the Princess of Hyrule. "Finger my asshole, Link," Hilda purred.

Link noticed the difference with both girls' butts; Zelda had the bigger chest, but Hilda had the rounder, fatter ass. Regardless, he slicked two fingers with his mouth and shoved his fingers in between Hilda's rear cheeks and right into her tight asshole.

Hilda gasped as Link shoved his fingers back and forth inside her rear hole, he was finger fucking her ass almost as hard as be was pounding Zelda's pussy. She exchanged a content look of bliss with Zelda as she pushed her hips back against the thrusts of Link's digits.

Zelda knew deep down past Hilda's stoic mask that she really just wanted love and comfort. She wanted to be fucked silly and to service Link like Zelda did, and all those feelings were slowly being released from Hilda. The blonde returned to basking in her own enjoyment, she felt the weight of Link's hips slamming into her rear just before his shaft plunged as far as it could go inside her welcoming slit, spreading her walls apart and filling her with warmth. The cozy heat coming from all three bodies was making Zelda's mind relax and simply soak in the warm friction from Link's moving cock, she collapsed onto her stomach and felt Link lay over completely on her back, his lips caressed her neck with kisses as he resumed driving his length deep within her folds without pause.

Link groaned into Zelda's ear as he was amazed how tight her cunt was even after all this time. She still felt so snug like when he first fucked her; her pussy was still just as warm and tight, and there was a pleasant abundance of wetness while sliding in and out of her pink hole. His hands were now on her shoulders, he used all his energy to slam down rapidly, his balls were smacking her round butt cheeks as the fucking was reaching it's end. The repeated fleshy sound of Link's hips hitting Zelda's rear rang out through the room. He managed to look to the side briefly to see that Hilda was enthralled with the steady way he was pounding Zelda

"O-oh fuck!" Zelda swore, her hands clenched the sheets as her pussy spasmed around Link's still-thrusting length. She squirted against the bed even with the cock still eagerly hammering a way at her pussy. Zelda reached the pleasant warmth of her release settling in through out her body; her mind was hazy with joy as a burst of spunk flooded her cunt and womb.

Link collapsed wholly onto Zelda, laying breathless upon her as his shaft throbbed between her velvety walls and spewed thick strands of cum deep inside her fertile womb. He waited a few moments for all of his seed to be deposited before he pulled out of Zelda's sloppy hole.

Hilda gasped when she saw Link's cock was still hard, his shaft was coated in her and Zelda's pussy juices and looked slick enough for a very tight hole. Hilda climbed onto Zelda who had just rolled onto her back, the purple-haired princess laid over the blonde as if she was a man fucking his woman in basic missionary. Hilda rolled her hips forward and rubbed their creampied slits together, "Mm, why don't you switch between our pussies, Link? Then you can pound my big, round ass," Hilda purred, groaning as she basked in the warmth of Zelda's panting body.

Link eagerly moved forward towards the two girls stacked on top of each other, he gripped his shaft and entered Hilda's awaiting pussy, cooing with delight as he got to thrusting, his firm pushes sent Hilda's body rocking slightly, unintentionally making their clits rub together as he got into the motions of fucking her. While Zelda's pubic hair trimmed into the design of the Royal Family's insignia, Hilda opted to have her bush trimmed to neat upside down triangle.

Hilda was face to face with Zelda, who was still on her back and exhausted from getting her pussy hammered. The Princess of Lorule gave the blonde a kind smile as she was the first in taking Link's massive cock like this. Their large breasts, cum-filled pussies, and their taut stomachs were pressed together. All that was missing really was their lips...

Hilda went for it and leaned in, pushing her full lips against Zelda's and kissed her. Hilda moaned into Zelda's mouth, reaching down to cup the brighter princess's ass that was a tad smaller than her own. After everything tonight, Hilda finally figured out why Link was so loyal to Zelda; she was busty as hell, had a cute round butt, and was always cheerful. Sure Zelda was a little sassy at times, but Hilda found that fact to be easily looked over--well for Link's case.

The act of Hilda kissing her surprised Zelda to say the least, now she was moaning from the embrace of Hilda's mouth and from Link's cock that had switched to her pussy and was no pumping in and out of her well-fucked snatch. She was getting fucked a bit gentler than before, Link's hips were slamming against her pelvis at a fraction of the speed than earlier; he knew she always liked a bit of tenderness after a good hard plowing.

Link pushed his cock into the blonde over and over, using her running juices to help lube up his cock for Hilda's tight ass. He wanted to ram the dimmer princess's backdoor hard, her rear was so thick and the earlier glimpse of her pink pucker was overtaking his thoughts. Link gave Zelda's vagina a few more thrusts and a couple more seconds of pleasurable friction before he pulled back out of her pussy. He watched as Hilda pulled herself from Zelda's body and got on all fours, he lined his thick cockhead with her anus and prodded her tight hole firmly.

"Buttfuck me Link, forget that I'm a princess tonight and ravage me!" Hilda exclaimed, pushing her tight asshole against Link's cockhead as she felt his hands gripping her round hips. Before Hilda knew it, Link's cock was pushing hard into her ass, she whined loudly as the hero's shaft slid all its inches deep in her rear, his balls rested against her pussy while his dick was completely stuffed inside her asshole. She reached behind with one hand and tug her fingers against the soft skin of her right butt cheek, the dark-haired princess gritted her teeth as she felt Link beginning to thrust back and forth, fucking her deep and firmly. The first few seconds the searing stretching feeling faded, now Hilda smiled lustfully as she accepted and took all the fierce friction from Link's cock pumping in between her anal walls, as well as taking all the strange new pleasure she felt building inside her stomach. 

Link pushed his hips back and forth, gasping at the warmth of Hilda's ass clenching his cock. He felt so content pounding her thick ass, her plump rear has had his interest for a while now. He let his desires take control of his actions; he bucked his hips madly with the intent of drilling Hilda's rear with all the leftover strength he had. Though Link had to admit, he was feeling a little tired after all this. His hands held Hilda's hips steady so he could pound into her rump with ease, Link admired her lovely ass cheeks and how they were both plump and perky at the same time. With Zelda being busty and Hilda being bottom heavy, Link considered himself having the best of both worlds in that department.

The room was filled with wet squelching sounds as his quim covered prick pistioned back and forth through Hilda's tight ring, as of now he had claimed each girls' mouth, pussy, and ass. Now it was up to him to find new ways for them to interact in the bedroom. "A-ah!" Link yelped, finding that Hilda was starting to push back against his thrusts. 

Hilda had her hands planted firmly on the bed, she was looking back and over her shoulder as she slammed backwards into Link's lap. She bit her lip as each push backwards she anally impaled herself onto Link's massive cock. Hilda's movements made things even more hectic, slamming herself back recklessly only hastened the pleasure--as well as intensifying it. Hilda could feel her juices running out of her pussy as she bucked backwards and met Link's deep thrusts into her asshole.

Link gasped once again, feeling his balls slapping Hilda's gushing pussy with each thrust forward, he squeezed her ass cheeks harder and slammed into her even harder, gritting his teeth as he couldn't resist flooding her tight butt with a thick load of jizz. Link's cock pumped full cycle within the princess one, two, and finally a third and final time before he nutted. He felt Hilda's inner walls clamp down as his barrage of desperate pushes into her had coaxed her own release as well. He heard her inhale breathlessly as his load shot deep within her anal passage. He pulled out after a few seconds of creamping her ass to shoot several strands of seed across her taut rear cheeks, Link exhaled and let his softening cock rest between Hilda cheeks, he knew none of them could go on tonight after this last round.  
******************  
Hilda awoke next morning hearing a set of moans and slaps of skin, she pulled her nude form from the Link's bed and looked to the floor lazily, she smiled as she saw Link fucking Zelda anally down on the eeee floor, she pulled the covers off and got out of bed. Hilda bent down on her hands and knees beside Zelda, who was in the same position getting assfucked. She exchange a smile with Zelda and awaited her turn to get reamed before she would have to return to her own land. For now...


End file.
